Naruto's SleepOver Party!
by Aiko Tetsuma
Summary: If You Would Like Too Be In This Story Send Me A message! Naruto has a sleepover! See how different charecter's fare in this perverted world!Affair's, denial's, all sort's of crap! LOVE AND HUSBANDWIFE USHY MUSHY SOMETIME'S!
1. BedMates

**>:)Naruto's SleepOver Party! >:)**

* * *

"So Sakura-Chan. Can we have that sleepover I was talking about?" Naruto asked anxiously. 

"I don't care Naruto! It's not my decision! It's your's! But you have to promise to invite everyone! "Sakura added.

"OK Sakura-Chan." Naruto said bowing like a puppy.

"I'll help you invite some people over if you would like." Sakura suggested/volunteered.

Naruto nodded, so Sakra and Naruto both headed off to Naruto's (Sounded corny did'nt it?) house so that they could invite some people over for the sleepover tonight at Naruto's.

"OK. Sakura-Chan. You make the invitation's. I'll give them to random people on the streets!" Naruto suggested loudly/wildly.

"NOT RANDOM PEOPLE NARUTO! ONLY PEOPLE WW KNOW ! BAKKA!" Sakura yelled as she hit him upside the head with her fist's. Naruto nodded and started to pout.

About an hour passed and Sakura was finished with the invitations.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said.

"SHUT UP! BAKKA!" Sakurayelled, handed him the invite's, then sent him on his way and out the door outta her hair.

"OK. First. . . It say's on the label. ..Azar! OK. Let me go give this to Azar." Naruto said, as he walked to Azar's house.

**DING DONG** Rang Azar's doorbelle.

The door opened to A beautiful girl that had crystal-blue eye's. Silver Silky hair. A silver silky halter-top. And a silver silky star-pant's. **(Obsessed with Silver Silk eh?)**

"Oh. Hey Naruto! What'cha doing?" Azar asked. "I am here to give you this invitation for my sleepover tonight." Naruto said.

"OK thank's!" Azar said, and shut the door after Naruto walked away.

Azar opened the note. It said,

_Azar, _

_Naruto and I are having a sleepover tonight. _

_Please bring the following:_

_-Toothbrush_

_-Sleeping Bag_

_-Swim-Suit_

_-Whatever else you want for sleepover_

_Sincerely,_

_ Sakura_

Azar put the invite down and went to pack her stuff for the sleepover tonight.

Meanwhile, Naruto had only two more people on his list.

"Bri. And Lily." Naruto said out loud.

"Yea. . . Wanna try that?" Naruto heard someone say. Naruto turned around and saw Bri and Lily talking to each other.

Bri had long blonde hair with shimmering blue eye's. She wore a Orange Tuve-Top with a orange mini-skirt.

Lily had hazel blue eyes with long blonde hair. She was wearing a pink button-up sweater with a pink mini-skirt. "Lily, Bri. Here." Naruto said, as he handed them both the invite's. "What is this?" Bri asked. "It's an invite fro my sleepover tonight." Naruto said.

Bri blushed but no one could see it.

"OK Naruto. We'll be sure to come! Lily said, as they ran off home to pack.

* * *

**(At The Sleepover After EVERYONE get's there).**

"So everyone! Waht sleepover game do you want to play?" Naruto asked.

"How about . . . truth or dare?"Sakura asked.

Everyone nodded their head in approval.

"I'll go first. Sasuke. . . Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." Sasuke answered.

"Kiss me." Sakura said, heart's in her eye's.

Everyone gasped.

Sasuke grunted, leaned in. And kissed Someone. But it was'nt Sakura!

Sasuke opened his eye's to see Lily right in front of Sakura where Sasuke was going to have to kiss her.

Sasuke broke apart.

"Lily? What the heck?" Sasuke asked.

Lily blushed and sat back down to her spot.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU HAVE TO KISS ME!" Sakura yelled.

"No I do not because I kissed someone you did not say _specifically_ _you_."Sasuke said.

Sakura lowered her head and grunted in dismay.

"Good move Lily." Azar whispered to Lily.

Lily blushed again.

"OK. . . Lily. Truth Or Dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Truth." Lily said quickley.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"Because. . . I. . I. . I LOVE YOU!" Lily shouted at the top of her lung's.

Sasuke's eye's widened.

Lily lowered her head in embarressment.

Sasuke went over and sat down beside her.

"O-O-Okay. Azar. Truth Or Dare?" Lily asked, her voice still a little shaky.

"Dare!" Azar shouted triumphantly.

"I dare you to go into Iruka-Sensai's academy and make-out with him in front of _all _the student's!" Lily yelled excitedly.

Azar turned a dasterdly purple.

"O-Okay." Azar said.

Azar went outside, and into the academy door's.

Everyone from the sleepover (Sasuke,Lily,Naruto,Sakura,Bri,Rui will get info about laterz) was watching this prediciment from outside the academy window's.

"Oh. Hello Azar. What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. Azar gulped. Azar stepped closer to Iruka, trying not to look at him nor the student's.

Azar's purpleness had faded by now.

Azar stepped inche's away from his face, pulled his lip's toward's her's with her hand's.

Azar was making-out with Iruka-Sensai! In _front_ of little academy kid's!

Lily and Bri were cracking up with laughter.

Azar actually liked it!

Azar slipped her tongue into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka did the same.

Iruka broke away and told Azar to go home. But not in a mean way.

Azar got outside, shut the door behind her, and started panted heavily.

"There _,must_ have had some tongue war in there!" Lily yelled.

Azar nodded her head excitedly.

They all got back to the house.

"OK. Naruto truth or dare?" Azar asked. _'I think I am going to let Bri have some fun too.'_

"Truth _and_ dare." Naruto said. Lily , Bri, Sakura, and Azar went. . .OOOOOOOO!

"Ok. Do you think Bri is beautiful, and if you do you have to kiss her. And you don't tell us if you like her. You kiss her if you like her, and you tell us if she's pretty." Azar announced.

"I think Bri is pretty." Naruto said.

Naruto went over to Bri, and kissed her on the lip's for about five minute's.

Bri was in dream land!

"I like Bri-Chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Ooooooo!" Azar said, elbowing Bri in the stomach.

Bri continued to blush like crazy!

"OK! Sakura! Truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Um. . . Dare?" Sakura asked unsure.

"I dare you to cook me alot of Ramen!" Naruto said. He wanted it to be just him , the girls, and Sasuke.

Sakura grunted, and left tyhe room.

"OK. Lily. Your turn." Naruto said. "Lily?"

"Oh. . . My. . . Kuso!" Naruto shouted, wide-eyed, pointing to Sasuke and Lily. . . Making-Out!

Lily on top of Sasuke. Lily and Sasuke had their tongue's in each other's mouth's.

"Lily!" Azar yelled.

Bri almost fainted.

Naruto was frozen and/with shock.

Lily and Sauske stopped dead in their track's. Lily slowly got off of Sasuke and they both went to sit down next to each other.

"Thought we would not notice eh Lily? Sasuke?" Azar asked.

Lily and Sasuke blushed. Well, Sasuke's was a light one almost no one could see.

"Anyway's. . . Lily. Your turn." Naruto said.

"B-Bri Truth Or D-Dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth." Bri answered.

"Do you like Naruto?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes."

"OMG!" Lily shouted.

Bri blushed from embarressment.

"OK guy's! This is getting kinda boring. What else can we do?" Naruto asked.

Naruto checked the kitchen and Sakura was not there.

"Sakura dissed us!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go to bed guy's! I'm tired." Lily said.

"I bet from making-out with your dear Sasuke-_Chan_." Azar mocked. Azar and Bri giggled hysterically.

Sasuke grunted.

"WAIT GUY'S! WHAT ABOUT ROOM'S?" Naruto asked.

"There is only one bed to each room. There are three room's." Naruto said.

**DING DONG** The doorbelle rang.

"I'll get that." Naruto said. He answered the door. "Azar! It's for you!" Naruto called. "Coming Naruto!" Azar called. She stopped dead in her track's once she saw who it was.

"Azar. For you." Iruka said. It was a teddy-bear, chocolate's, and flower's!

"Iruka. Come here for a minute!" Azar said, as she dragged him inside. Azar dragged him to one of Naruto's room's.

Azar layed down on the bed.

She got into a sexist **(Sorry for lang.)**posistion and said, "Hey baby. Wanna have some. . . _fun_?"

"HELL YEAH!" Iruka said, as they cuddled up in bed. "Ewww." Naruto thought, as he slammed the door shut and got back to the other's.

"Well, Azar has Iruka-Sensai as he bed mate. And I want Bri my bed mate. SO it's Sasuke and Lily. Just be sure to keep it PG-13 kay guy's?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Lily nodded.

Bri was blushing the whole time because Naruto had his hand around her waist.

* * *

**How do you like it? Bad? Good? Please Review!**

**Lily- Me**

**Bri- CherrysBlossom**

**Azar- AzariaTheDreamer**

**Wanna be in this story? Please send me a message with the description of your charecter!**


	2. Kyn? Who The Heck?

**Narutos SleepOver Party!**

**Chapter 2: Dealing With The Trouble

* * *

**

Naruto and Bri went to their room, while Sasuke and Lily as well.

* * *

**(With Bri And Naruto)**

Bri was putting her stuff up on the bed. "Hey Bri-Chan! What side of the bed you wanna sleep on because I don't care." Naruto asked.

"Ano. . . I guess I will take the left side Naruto-Kun." Bri answered. "OKAY! I guess I get right then: D. " Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Bri-Chan. . . Can I ask you something important?" Naruto asked. "Ano . . . What is it Naruto-Kun?" Bri asked.

* * *

**(With Lily And Sasuke)**

"You know Sasu-Kun, when we were making-out just now, I liked it." Lily said. Sasuke smirked. "I liked it too. . . No wait, I did not _like_ it, I _loved_ it." Sasuke exclaimed.

Lily smiled, and went over and sat down on the bed. "Lily-Chan, Would you be my girl-friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasu-kUN i WOULD love : D to!" Lily yelled, excited.

Sasuke satdown next to her on the bed, cupped her chin, and kissed her gently on the lip's. Lily was blushing. Even though they had made-out in front of people : P?.

Lily wrapped her arm's around her little Sasu-Kun. Lily also found Sasuke's hand squeezing her butt. Lily squeezed his butt too.

Sasuke broke the kiss.

"I love you Lily-Chan." Sasuke said.

"I love you too Sasu-Kun!" Lily yelled/shouted.

* * *

**(With Azar And Iruka)**

"So Azar. Why? Why did you pick me?" Iruka asked enthusiastically. "I don't know. . . Maybe because I LOVE YOU!" Azar yelled. Azar wrapped her arms around Iruka' waist, even tho they were in bed together, and kissed him hard on the lip's.

Iruka blushed. Iruka found Azar's hand down his pant's. _'Want's to play dirty eh?'_ Iruka thought, as he pushed his hand down her shirt.

Azar slipped her tongue in his mouth.

_'Oooooo. She taste's good. Like. . . . Silver Silk.'_ Iruka thought.

Iruka broke the kiss thoughtfully, and smiled. His little ol' Iruka-Sensai smile! ; D

* * *

**(With Naruto And Bri)**

"Will you be my girlfriend Bri-Chan?" Naruto asked. Bri blushed. And then she accepted.

**BOOM**

"Who are you?" Narto asked terrified.

" I am Kyn Tokameshe." Kyn said. He had brown hair tied into a pony-tail at the back. He had White eyes. he had on Black Short's with a Red Shirt.


	3. Truth Or Dare 2

**Naruto's SleepOver Party**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"And I am Kagura. And this right over here is Hitori." Kagura said. Kagura had beautiful hazel eye's, with dirty blonde hair. She was 5'1 and weighed about 56 pound's. (They Are All Like, 12). Hitori had onyx eye's, with a dark blue halter top with white mini skirt. Hitori was 5'6, weighed exactly 48.2 pound's.

Kagura was wearing pinkkhoki tank top, with pink camoflagued khoki pant's.

"This is my gang and I." Kyn said.

"May we join you?" Kyn asked. "Sure." Naruto said.

"But yuo will have to sleep out there on the floor or the couch. Sorry. No more bed's." Naruto said, shrugging. Kyn nodded, and moved to one of the couche's. The other's followed, and sat down on the floor, after Naruto got them some blanket's.

* * *

**(With Sasuke And Lily)**

Sasuke broke away from their chaste kiss. **(Yes, Naruto And Bri Were The Only One's Who Met Kyn, Kagura, And Hitori. Sorry For The Confusion?)**

"I love you Sasu-Kun." Lily said.

"I love you to Lily-Chan." Sasuke said. Lily moaned deep as Sasuke started to squeeze her boobie's. Lily had grabbed his pant's and started squeezing as well. Sasuke moaned hard as well.

They were realizing what they were doing and stopped.

"Um. . . Sorry Lily-Chan." Sasuke said.

Lily nodded, and layed down on the side of the bed, as red as a beet.

* * *

**(With Azar And Iruka)**

"I'm thirsty Ruka-Kun. Please go get me some water?" Azar pouted, using the puppy dog face.

"Okay my sweet Zar-Chan." Iruka said, as he hopped out of the bed.

* * *

**(With Bri And Naruto)**

"Wasn't it exciting having Kyn, Kagura, and Hitori here?" Naruto asked Bri.

"Yes Naru-Kun." Bri said, as he sniggled her face into Naruto's chest. "Goodnight Bri-Chan." Naruto said, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**(With Kagura Kyn And Hitori)**

"You know Kyn, why did we stop by to this boy's house?" Kagura asked unexpectantly.

"Because. For. . . _unknown reason's_." Kyn answered. Hitori and Kagura shivered.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Sasuke, Lily, Azar, and Iruka, met Kyn, Hitori, and Kagura.

"What shall we do now?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"I know! How about we call up the rest of the Genin?" Lily suggested. Naruto nodded, and called.

"WHO ARE THE REST OF THE GENIN BAKKA! WE HAVE NEVER MET THEM!" Kagura yelled, oh, and did I mention that she has _mmmmaaaajjjooorrr_ moodswing's?

_DING DONG_

Shika, Kiba, Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Ino, come running through the door's.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

_'Well well, local hottie.'_ Kagura thought.

They all had introductrion's.

"Let's play truth or dare number two!" Naruto suggested. Everyone nodded.

"OK. Hitori truth or dare? " Naruto asked.

"Truth." Hitori said. **(Kyn decided not to play so he is in another room.)**

"How many boy's have you ever kissed?" Naruto asked.

"No way! That's a secret between me and my diary." Hitori said.

"Then you have to do a dare." Lily said.

"Fine." Hitori said.

"I dare you to run up to Kyn and ask him if he will give you a great big kiss!" Naruto chuckled evily.

**(With Kyn And Hitori)**

"Kyn! Will you give me a great big. . . kunai?" Hitori said.

**(Others)**

"I did it!" Hitori said.

"Cool!" Azar shouted.

"Not cool. . . I chickened out."

"Hitori!" Lily yelled.

"OK. Kagura." Hitori said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside and yell my name is Kagura. And I have a crush on Kyn as loud as you can." Hitori said.

"My name is Kagura. And I have a crush on Kyn!" Kagura yelled. It echoed about five time's.

"Shikamaru."

"Truth."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kagura asked.

"No." Shika said.

"Phewww." Kagura phewwwed.

"TenTen."

"Truth."

"You like someone in this room?"

"Depend's." TenTen answered.

"Shikamaru."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

" I like. . . "

* * *

You'll have to wait till's next time: P

**And if you would like to be apart of this story, just send me a message with the description of your charectar. **

**Currently Taken Guys:**

**Iruka Umino**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Remeber, if you would like to be one of their lover's too, just come up with a workable idea for me.**

**You can be any sibling's.**

**Currently Taken Girls:**

**Lily Tresscott**

**Bri Bailey**

**Azar**

**Kagura**

**Remeber, if you would like to be one of their lover's too, just come up with a workable idea for me.**

**You can be any sibling's.**

Yes, cheating is allowed in this story. No Yaoi nor Yuri. Sorry, but I am not a fan to that : D.

Currently UNtaken Girls:

Hitori

Ino

Sakura

TenTen

Hinata

Temari

Kurenai

Currently UNtaken Guy's:

Asuma

Neji

Lee

Kiba

Shino

Kakashi

Choji

Gaara

Kankuro

Happy Reading! Lily


	4. The Forbidden It

**YAY! No Disclaimer This Time!**

**Narutos SleepOver Party**

**Chapter 4

* * *

". . . Kagura." Shikamaru finished. **

Kagura gasped. But, one of those gasp's of. . . LOVE! LOLZ!

Ino slapped him.

"Owww Ino. What was that for?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his cheek's that were now red.

"ARGHHHHHHHH! I hate you Shikamaru Nara!" Ino yelled, screaming her had off.

Kagura continued to blush.

"OK. Hitori, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um. . . How about truth?"

"Do you like Kyn?" Shikamaru asked.

Hitori started to blush.

"W-Well, I-I G-G-Guess." Hitori said., blushing.

Kagura jumped in.

"YOU like Kyn? That's priceless!" Kagura yelled.

"Stop Kagura, your making it worse." Hitori said.

"Well. Na-" Hitori was interuppted by. . .

**_CRASH_**

A girl with short brown hair, Green eye's, in shape, and I wear  
gloves sorta like Kakashi's without the metal, and I wear a tight pink  
shirt(not belly shirt) and a pair of shorts like Sasuke's except for girls  
and they have a tinge of green, along with ninja sandals. She is in shape besides the fact that she loves Ramen and is sorta like Naruto. Well, for the most part.

"Who is it NOW?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed.

"My name is Nanatsu. Hey, your a little cutie!" Nanatsu said, pointing to Naruto.

Naruto blushed.

"S-sorry. B-but I Am N-naru-K-un's Girlfriend." Bri said, stuttering.

"I don't care. I like a man with blonde spiky hair." Nanatsu said.

"Oh, by the way sweetie, you all can just call me Nana." Nana said.

"May I join you in yuor game of Truth Or Dare? But I will spice it up a bit." Nana said.

"Nah. We can play tomorrow or something. This is getting a little boring." Naruto said.

Nana sweat dropped.

"Okay sweetie, what ever you say." Nana said, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"Where can I sleep baby?" Nana asked.

"Ub ub ub, how about my bedroom with me?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"What about me Naru-Kun!" Bri yelled, clutching Naruto's arm.

"You can sleep with Kagura, Kyn, Hitori and them." Naruto said.

Bri looked stunned, alos a little pained. Her only love left her for someone else. Oh crap! This is starting to sound like a Wife-Husband flick eh? Well, I will quit with that Mushy Ushy stuff! Anywayz, Bedroom's are as followed:

Lily-Sasuke (They left after like, the second dare.)

Kagura-Kyn-Hitori-Bri

Naruto-Nanatsu

The rest of the Genin-Another House (They will be back in the morning).

Azar-Iruka (Never even left their room I don't think)

**(Lily And Sasuke Room)**

Lily had her hair down, Sasuke was laying on the bed, currently waiting for. . . _something?_

"Lily, come over here a minute please?" Sasuke asked nicely/politely.

"Sure. But why Sasu-Kun?" Lily asked.

"Can we do _The Forbidden. . . "It"?_"Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Sasuke. I am to tired out to do that. Maybe, another day?" Lily asked.

"I understand Lily-Chan." Sasuke said.

Lily left over to Sasuke and kissed him on the lip's.

When she broke away, she said. "But I'm not to tired to do that." Lily said, as she crept into bed next to him. She layed her chest gently over his. And you know, since he did not have his shirt on, I bet she was enjoying this! Heck, even touching him (Not like that) is like SACRED!

They both fell into a heavily sleep.

Drifting away into the night.

* * *

**Sorry Guy's, but I did not have enough time to do everyone's POV, that's why I ended so early with Sasuke + Lily's POV.!**

You'll have to wait till's next time: P

**And if you would like to be apart of this story, just send me a message with the description of your charectar. **

**Currently Taken Guys:**

**Iruka Umino**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Gaara**

**Kakashi**

**Remeber, if you would like to be one of their lover's too, just come up with a workable idea for me.**

**You can be any sibling's.**

**Currently Taken Girls:**

**Lily Tresscott**

**Azar**

**Kagura**

**Nanatsu (Nana)**

**Remeber, if you would like to be one of their lover's too, just come up with a workable idea for me.**

**You can be any sibling's.**

Yes, cheating is allowed in this story. No Yaoi nor Yuri. Sorry, but I am not a fan to that : D.

Currently UNtaken Girls:

Hitori

Ino

Sakura

TenTen

Hinata

Temari

Kurenai

Bri Bailey

Currently UNtaken Guy's:

Asuma

Neji

Lee

Kiba

Shino

Choji

Kankuro

Kyn

Happy Reading! Lily

Lily - Me

Azar -AzariaTheDreamer

Hitori - Mookie627

Kagura - ShesshyKaguraLove

Bri - CherrysBlossom

Nanatsu (Nana) - (No UserName Given)


	5. PLEASE READ!

DISCLAIMER!

THIS IS **_NOT_** A CHAPTER!

I will not be until monday because I have cheerleading camp 8 am -10 night

SORRYz!

GOMEN!

BYE BYE WISH ME LUCK 4 CHEERLEADING CAMP! AND ALSO. REQUEST TO BE IN MY STORY'S ARE NOW CLOSED!

THX

BYE!


End file.
